Gaze into your eyes
by MardukeDye
Summary: short fluff request from a friend on Tumblr- SanZo


**The room was quiet, only a slight stench of sunlight came through the slightly parted curtains and hit the green haired face lightly and softly, making said turn in his bed and hug whatever was the closest. He found something warm beside him, hearing a soft sound he opened his one working eye, seeing the blonde figure in front of him he remembered the night before.**

_"Oi eyebrow can I have a word with you?" The blonde had almost jumped to the strange word choice but he had followed the swordsman out from Caimie's house where he some hours earlier had been given blood to not die, and out in the woods of corals. After a long moment of silent walking the swordsman had stopped and turned towards the chef._

_The blonde noticed the gesture of said's hand moving to said's neck, looking down as if he...was embarrassed?_

_"I uhm..." The blonde turned his focus to the other man's face but since said was looking down he couldn't figure if said had some kind of expression or not._

_"You did a good fight...against Hordy and his men" The swordsman cursed in his mind, the blonde only raised an eyebrow at the line. "Uhm...thanks" He answered, not getting at all what was going on or why the swordsman seemed so embarrassed and nervous. Or was it just him who thought that?_

**He blinked slowly, coming out from his thoughts when he saw the blonde move and turn his back towards him. He lowered his eyelids slowly.**

_The blonde snickered lightly, gaining the attention from the swordsman. "What's so funny shit-cook?" The said green haired asked a bit unsteady._

**He felt suddenly a smile creep on to his lips.**

_"Just tell me...that you like me" The swordsman blinked wide eyed, the blush crept on to his cheeks directly without any control. "W-What!? I-I don't like-"_

_"Stop right there" The blonde had moved closer, placed a pale and slim finger on the swordsman's lips to hush said and smiled gently, making said blush even deeper. "I love you too...Zoro" _

_The swordsman blinked for a moment stunned, he felt suddenly like he had melted inside, having the chef now so close to him, alone after all that had happened...after two years of loneliness. He felt a smile approach on his lips, gazing into the ocean like eyes of the blonde who just stared back into his own he felt suddenly so warm in side, his heart pounding like mad as the cook's body was now right against his own._

**Moves closer to the chef slowly in the now shared hammock, slipping his arms around said's waist and hugs the other tightly, earning another silent sound in response. **

_The blonde slowly moved closer, his finger brushing away from the lips and his hand now strokes on the cheek, earning a light sound of liking from the swordsman which makes himself smile more. Moves in slowly with his own face, brushing his lips lightly and teasingly against the swordsman's own, feeling a shiver from said as he also feels the green haired wrap arms around his waist. Moves in further and kisses the swordsman, making their lips contact deeply than from the earlier light brushing, the green haired moans quietly to the action when feeling the chef tilt his head and kiss deeper, said makes a light moan himself in response to the other's sound. The cook moves his other hand to the other cheek on the swordsman, pressing said closer to deepen the kiss further and hears another slight moan from said before he breaks and pulls away._

_Both panting slightly now but keeps their gaze focused towards one another all the time._

**He feels another movement, letting go slightly of the hug when the other turns towards him again but this time said has his eyes open. He blinks slightly before he blushes lightly to the drowsy look on the other's face. "What are you doing...?" The blonde asks tiredly.**

**The swordsman keeps quiet a moment before he answers, "Thinking back to last night". The blonde smirks. "Oh really...what about it?" The green haired's blush darkens before he moves and nuzzles into the chef's neck, said blinking slightly. "Does it hurt?" The blonde asked a bit concerned now, smiling though when feeling the headshake against his neck. He moves himself, wrapping his arms around the swordsman's shoulder as he kisses said's temple gently. He moves again after a moment, now making the swordsman straddled beneath him and he sits on said's lower abdomen, hearing a slight groan as he had begun to slide slightly up and down over the exposed skin.**

**"S-Sanji..." Zoro moans quietly to the action. The cook bends down slowly, making their lips contact lightly before he presses them together in a hot and passionate kiss. **


End file.
